Una vez más
by DrPandaconbigote
Summary: {Two-shot} Gumo despierta la víspera de Navidad en un callejón, nostalgía y un recuerdo doloroso. Un año más, sin ti. /Pareja Crack/Pésimo Summary/. Futuro Lime.


Hola~.

**N/A:** Soy nueva en fanfiction w!, este es mi primer fic D:! .Espero les guste.

Advertencias: Crack (No de droga no xD, pareja Crack)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro.

Sin más, les dejo el fic~.

No recordaba donde estaba, que hora era o como había terminado de esa manera.

Solo sentía el frío viento rozándole el rostro, tenía una fuerte resaca y en una de sus manos descansaba un cigarrillo, que al parecer ya se había secado.

Se preguntaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado?, entre abrió sus hermosos orbes verdes. Estaba tirado junto a unos botes de basura en un callejón, suponía que le habrían robado pues al revisar sus bolsillos con toda calma se dio cuenta de que no traía ni un centavo, genial, ahora no podría volver a casa.

Entonces lo recordó. Recordó el porqué se encontraba ahí, porque no quería volver.

Todo había pasado hace 3 años.

**Flash Back**

-¿Hola? –Tras el teléfono se encontraba un nervioso azabache, estaba a punto de decirle a su novio que había entrado a una de las mejores universidades de China, bien, hasta ahí podría decirse que todo iba bien pero, se iba a un día de navidad.

El problema no era ese, sino que le había hecho una promesa a su novio, claro después de todo un año preparándose para entrar a la universidad y dejar a su novio abandonado, suponía que debería hacerle pasar la mejor de las navidades, pero no recordaba el porqué.

Pero algo surgió, había estado ocultado desde hace unos meses que había sido aceptado en "La universidad de Pekín" exactamente en Beijing. Y por supuesto que se había tomado el tiempo necesario para decidir su respuesta.

-¿Moke-chan? –Se escuchó una alegre voz al otro lado, se veía que el mayor estaba entusiasmado, lo cual hizo que el azabache solo se sintiera la peor persona del mundo.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer al suelo de la cabina telefónica donde se encontraba, no pudo evitar romper en llanto tapándose su pálido rostro con ambas manos.

-M-Me odio. –Se dijo a sí mismo cuando se hubo calmado, necesitaba decirle la verdad al mayor, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría y mejor era por él que por otra persona.

Después de casi una hora discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si decirle o dejar las cosas así, decidió ir al departamento de su ¿novio?, no sabía si podía seguir llamándole así.

Lo que más temía era lastimar al oji-verde, se abofeteo mentalmente preguntándose porque era tan estúpido.

Al estar frente a la puerta del gigantesco departamento, jaló sus maletas que desde hace un rato le habían estado molestando, se decidió a tocar la puerta pero al parecer la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-¿Gumo? –Encontró al mayor poniendo esferas de varios colores al gigantesco árbol que se encontraba al lado del plasma que tenía el mayor.

-¡Moke-chan! –El mayor casi se le tira encima si no fuera porque el más bajo lo sostuvo por la cintura, evitando que ambos cayeran.

-O-Oye..G-Gumo, t-tengo que d-decirte algo. –Tragó duro al ver el mayor quitarse de encima y ofrecerle su mano junto a una cálida sonrisa en los labios, odiaba que el mayor fuese así, no podía decírselo si se comportaba tan lindo, tan amable…si lo miraba de esa forma. Pronto sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y tomó la mano del peli-verde.

-¿Qué tenías que decirme, Moke-chan? –Se sentía vacío así que supuso que el mayor había soltado su mano.

Se sentó en el sofá cama frente al peli-verde volviendo a tragar duro, la sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de angustia.

-Y-Yo, n-no quiero que nadie más te lo diga, a-así que… te lo diré. –Tartamudeó.

-Dilo de una buena vez. –Odiaba que el mayor fuera tan directo y tan frío cuando se tratasen de cosas importantes, notaba que estaba angustiado pues su rostro era uno serio y no tenía su típica sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

-Me aceptaron en la universidad de Pekín. –Suspiro mientras veía la sonrisa del mayor asomarse de nuevo en sus labios.

-¡Qué bien! –Esas palabras le dolieron tanto que su rostro expresaba ya todo el dolor que sentía.

-Me voy mañana. –Soltó de repente como si hubiera sido a propósito.

-¿Qué? –Su rostro se mostraba sorprendido y parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto.

-N-No, G-Gumo por favor no llores! –Sabía que el peli-verde solo lloraba cuando de él se trataba pues frente a todos se mostraba como un chico misterioso, serio y algo tsundere.

El mayor no tardo en romper en llanto, mientras el azabache le abrazaba tratando de calmarlo con algunos "Lo siento, deja de llorar.", "Era inevitable, volveré".

-Vete. –Se soltó el mayor parándose de pronto, su mirada mostraba dolor pero su rostro era serio, como cuando se conocieron.

-G-Gumo y-yo. –El mayor suspiro.

-¿Desde cuándo? –Rodó los ojos con fastidio el mayor.

-Desde hace 5 meses. –Bajó la mirada. Se escuchó un portazo, al parecer era un "Terminamos".

Se dirigió al dormitorio del peli-verde, era igual de grande que siempre, no dudaría en que extrañaría todo de aquel chico, en especial su primera vez en aquel cuarto.

Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cayendo de manera lenta, resbalando por sus pálidas mejillas. Se echó en aquella cama, sabía que todo era su culpa por no prestarle atención al mayor y decirle a última hora que se iba a Pekín, un día…un día antes de su aniversario.

Era un completo imbécil, ahora se preguntaba ¿Realmente amo al mayor?

Era obvio que si, las lágrimas no cesaban, observó el portarretratos frente a él, la foto era el día que se hicieron novios un 24 de diciembre, noche buena, exactamente a las 12:30pm.

Se paró de la cama y cogió el portarretratos, lo abrazo contra su pecho lamentándose.

**End Flash Back**

Y esa era la razón por la cual estaba tirando en un callejón a víspera de Navidad.

-Odio, Pekín y sus universidades. –Se paro encogiéndose de hombros acomodando su cabello no tan largo que le quedaba hasta quijada, al más estilo Christopher Drew de Never Shout Never, siempre pensó que eran hermanos aunque el castaño fuera su amor platónico o algo así.

Todo el camino hacía su departamento maldijo las universidades prestigiosas de China, en especial de la Pekín.

Se paro en una tiendita y compró cigarrillos, eran esenciales para él.

-Querido, ¿Estás bien? –La mujer que atendía le entrego la caja de cigarrillos mientras le pasaba un encendedor.

-Un día como hoy, mi relación termino. –Confesó, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo para luego darle una larga calada.

-Oh, lo siento, querido, no era mi intención… -El peli-verde le sonrió para tranquilizarla, la mujer no tenía la culpa de que su relación terminará de aquella forma.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien, Feliz Navidad. –Sonrió melancólicamente retomando su camino hacía su departamento.

Era un año más sin Moke.

* * *

**N/A**: No se como que esto es un extremo hasta para mi en crack, pero esto paso un día que estaba roleando con mi partner y pues ella eligió a Moke de uke y yo a Gumo de seme y se me ocurrió esto.

Será un two-shot, acepto críticas, tomatazos D:!, verduras, frutas, de todo D:!, hasta hamburguesas pasadas xD.


End file.
